Stairway to Heaven
by xBeautifullyInsanex
Summary: 'Tis better to have loved and lost... a short oneshot based on Chapter 37 of the manga. Hinted Ciel/Doll and Ciel/Elizabeth.


Just a small Ciel/Freckles story I wrote between 1:30 and 3:00 in the morning. /shot.

Forgive me if it's not that great. I'm not used to writing Ciel and it was my first time writing Elizabeth as well. I'm not even that fond of Elizabeth (or Ciel/Elizabeth for that matter), but it can still be sweet from time to time. When Lizzie's not being super annoying. xDD

OH. And I should mention it's based on Chapter 37 of the Manga. Soo... possible spoilers for the ending of the Circus Arc?

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short little story.

* * *

It was bright that afternoon in the small room with all the windows that lined the walls. In the middle sat a large round table with a navy blue table cloth that brushed against the floor over top and a smaller, lace one resting on top of the blue. Elegant white china with bright blue hand painted flowers were professionally laid out on the table with a small tower of sweets sitting in the middle, though a little off to the side.

"Today's afternoon tea will consist of chocolate macrons with fruit filling and three types of berry shortcakes..."

"Woooow! It's so cute~ Sebastian's sweets are the best in England!"

Elizabeth Middleford. She sat across the table from Ciel, her blonde hair pulled into pigtails that fell into loose ringlets at the sides of her face. She wore a simple red and white dress with long sleeves, quite appropriate for the early spring weather, with matching red bows in her hair. A smile was spread across her face at the sight of the sweets, a small blush painted on her cheeks.

Ciel, on the other hand, had an indifferent expression. He wore a long, dark blue suit jacket with a black collar and cuffs, the buttons scattered throughout were silver. The bow around his neck was black and, as usual, the dress shirt below was white. His left arm rested on top of the table while his right was propped up, chin placed heavily on top. The single blue eye gazed at the treats on the table through dark grey bangs.

"_Oh, righ'. You wanna 'ave some sweets? Thems from th'popular funtom company! They 'afta make th'best sweets in England, I tells ya."_

Ciel's lips almost twitched up into a small smile. He remembered quite vividly – although he wasn't sure why – the way she had waved the three different coloured lollipops, shades of white, beige, and pink, in front of his face from the top bunk while he knelt on the floor to empty his bag. They were all neatly wrapped in transparent plastic with a symbol of a silhouetted cat and tied together with a black and white stripped ribbon. She wore a smile, friendly and warm, her dark brown hair hiding her left eye from view. Her nose was wrinkled slightly, disturbing the pattern of freckles that dusted across the bridge of her nose and over her cheeks. He had smiled awkwardly, reaching out with his right hand and cautiously taking the Carmel from her.

He had seen her as a nuisance at first, always following him around and scolding him if he did something wrong. There was something in the way she did those things though. It was almost as if she were trying to be an older sibling, possibly a mother in some ways. It had been annoying, yes, but the more he thought about it, the more he actually _missed_ it.

"You shouldn't eat too much, Young Lady," Sebastian warned.

"Oh! I-I'll watch out."

"_What? Looks like ya only got bread in th'end."_

"_Yeah..."_

"_Well, that's that. I'll share some of my grub with ya! Yer skin n' bones an' tiny, so eat up and grow some!"_

She had taken so much for a girl – though, at the time, Ciel had been convinced she was a boy – and had eaten it all so fast. Ciel's eye glanced over at Elizabeth for a moment. She had very little on her plate, just one or two sweets. Funny, how different the two were. He could never see _her_ being a proper lady.

"Um... Ciel..."

"_... forgive... I won't... forgive. I won't forgive! I won't forgive you! Smile!"_

"_Sebastian..."_

After everything he'd seen and gone through that night, her death was the one thing he couldn't watch. He had closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Sebastian's shoulder. He felt him move, quick and swift. He heard a loud crack – _her skull_ – followed by a dull thud. There had been no cries of pain like when Joker lost his only arm or voice begging to kill him like the Baron. He felt no splatter of blood, though he was sure that some had been spilt. He could feel the warmth of the fire from the mansion behind him and Sebastian's breath by his ear. He tightened his grip on his butlers shoulder, though the other didn't move at all. They remained still for another moment or so before Sebastian returned them to the mansion.

"Did somethi—" Elizabeth's worried voice was cut off by Nina Hopkins noisily announcing that she was ready to fit the young couple into their new clothes. Elizabeth rose from her seat quickly and excitedly, telling Ciel to hurry as she followed the dressmaker into the next room.

The tall butler clad in black stood behind, watching the young Earl hesitantly rise from his seat and follow the young lady Elizabeth. He sighed quietly; ebony bangs falling in front of deep red eyes before a white gloved hand reached up and tucked the bothersome strands of hair back behind his ear, a small knowing smirk playing with the corners of his lips.

"'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all..."

* * *

Owari.


End file.
